Bridgette
Bridgette (The Surfer Chick) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She was placed on the Screaming Travelers, but was voted off in Boating in Italy. She is now the co-host of the aftermath show, with Geoff. Bridgette did not make it to Total Drama Amusement Park or Total Drama High School. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Bridgette and Geoff arrived and started making out. They hardly talked throughout the episode, since they were making out. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Bridgette and Geoff stared at each other a few times during the challenge. Bridgette and her team won the challenge, after Ezekiel costed the Killer Adventurers. In Boating in Italy, Bridgette and Geoff made out throughtout the whole episode, annoying their teammates. When they lost the challenge, Heather said that Bridgette and Geoff could have helped but they were to busy making out. At the ceremony, Bridgette and Geoff were the final two, Chris gave the final barf bag to Geoff, and Bridgette had to take the Drop of Shame. In The Aftermath: 1, Bridgette and Geoff introduced the aftermath and welcomed the contestants. The contestants were talking to each other for a few minutes then looked back at Bridgette and Geoff who were both making out. Ezekiel flirts with Bridgette throughout the episode, but she ignores him each time. Bridgette asked a few of the eliminated contestants some questions about if they were upset about being eliminated. At the end of the episode, Bridgette and Geoff signed off and asked the audience to stay tuned. In The Aftermath: 2, Bridgette and Geoff open the episode with introducing the old eliminated contestants (now commentators), and asks a few of the recent eliminated contestants questions. Bridgette was still being flirted by Ezekiel which she just ignored. Bridgette was very mad at Noah about the whole thing with the break up he caused for Tyler and Lindsay. In The Aftermath: 3, Bridgette and Geoff open the episode announcing the finale is very close and introduce the freashly eliminated contestants. Bridgette got mad at Ezekiel for flirting with her again. Bridgette interviewed Alejandro and LeShawna. Bridgette shared her opinion on who should win (Gwen). In The Final Season...Maybe, Bridgette didn't say much in the episode, but she voted Gwen to win. Bridgette was not chosen to be in Season Two, but she and Geoff are going to continue the Aftermath show. Season Two In TDAP Aftermath: I, Bridgette and Geoff introduced the episode, welcoming the non-contestants and the eliminated contestants. Bridgette wasen't very shocked when Ezekiel was missing, since she dosen't like him. Bridgette interviewed a few and showed Cody about his failures during season two. Bridgette and Geoff close the episode, after they show "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" segment. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Bridgette and Geoff opened the aftermath episode, welcoming the newly eliminated contestants, but they were cut off by Blaineley, a reporter from Celebrity Manhunt, Bridgette seemed angry at her being there, as she didn't host the show. Bridgette didn't get to interview anyone during the episode, since Blaineley took over. Noah gave Bridgette the remote to the "Truth or Cattle Prod" since Bridgette wouldn't use it for evil. At the end of the aftermath episode, Bridgette got up and pushed Blaineley off stage, saying to the audience "This is Blaineley leaving", and helped everyone take her to a taxi cab. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Bridgette didn't speak much in the episode, she supported Sierra and cheered for her. Bridgette did not make it to season three, along with Geoff. Season Three Trivia * Bridgette was the first female voted off. Category:TDHS Aftermath Hosts Category:Screaming Travelers Category:TDWW Aftermath Hosts Category:TDAP Aftermath Hosts Category:Females Category:Characters